Puedo verte
by Anaigartuburu
Summary: ¿Será Luke capaz de envenenar el pino de Thalia? Ni el mismo lo sabe. Aun estando decidido cuando ve el árbol solo podrá perderse en un torrente de emociones que lo arrastrará a una profunda reflexión.


El frasco de cristal lila se encuentra en su mano. Lo mira, dudoso y cierra los ojos.

Cronos se lo había dicho. "Debes envenenar el árbol de Thalia, es tu deber." No podías bromear o saltarte las normas cuando te encontrabas frente a un titán. Una venganza por parte de un dios podría ser horrible, pues imagina como seria por parte de un titán.

Movió el tarro, el líquido es de un color verde brillante. Coloca la mano sobre el tronco y cierra los ojos. "Es como si pudiese sentir el latido de tu corazón." No quiere hacerlo, no puede hacerlo.

Poco a poco escala las ramas. No desea que ningún mestizo lo vea allí. Percy consiguió sobrevivir, y alertó a todo el mundo. Si el escurridizo Connor o la lista de Annabeth lo viesen, alertarían a los demás, todos intentarían acabar con él.

Finalmente pesa demasiado como para poder seguir escalando. Se sienta en una rama y apoya la espalda en el tronco.

-Thalia…-Susurra.

Acaricia las ramas del árbol y siente las rugosidades del tronco contra sus dedos.

-Te echo tanto de menos…Dime, tu siempre sabías lo que hacer ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-Susurra con un tono lejano y melancólico.

-Dime, ¿Debo seguir? ¿Debo morir y esperarte al otro lado? ¿Debo matar a Percy y evitar así el alzamiento de Cronos? ¿Debo seguir al servicio de los dioses? ¿Qué habrías echo tú?

Pega la frente al tronco. Y la recuerda, recuerda a la chica que una vez fue aquel pino.

"Tu sonrisa en el concierto de ese grupo que tanto te gustaba, al que solo fui contigo. La luz en tus ojos al descubrir que yo te amaba. Aquellas noches durmiendo juntos. Me dejabas apoyar la cabeza en tus piernas y dormir. Recuerdo tus dedos acariciando mi pelo, mis mejillas… Tus labios sobre los míos."

Aprieta los ojos, pero como si le gustase, sigue, recordando.

"Puedo verte, aún. Puedo verte en la brisa que sacude los arboles al caer la noche, en la luna cuando sonríe, en la felicidad y el sufrimiento. Puedo verte en las nubes, teñidas de tonos pastel, al amanecer. Puedo ver tu fuerza en el mar, en la blanca nieve, en el granizo, en el humo. Puedo ver tu recuerdo cuando las cenizas y el fuego lo cubren todo.

Pero sobre todo, puedo verte en los pájaros volando, libres. Las palomas surcando el aire , libres como tú. Puedo verte en los rayos que tu padre lanza. Porque tú eres una parte de el. Porque yo soy una parte de ti."

Las lágrimas se encuentran surcando las mejillas de Luke. Deja que caigan y que lo mojen todo. Porque su dolor lo llena.

"Porque puedo verte, cuando me miro en el espejo. Puedo verte en mí. En esas expresiones que tu usabas o en esos detalles que copié de ti."

"Hubiese sido mejor tenerte y perderte, porque no me amaras, porque amaras a otro, que por cómo te perdí. Te sacrificaste por mí, por ella y por Grover, pero también por mí. Es algo que nunca me perdonaré. No te salvé, no di mi vida por ti. Thalia, te quiero, te amaba, me gustaras. Pero siempre estarás aquí, conmigo."

"Te amo, como nunca, como si los frutos del estío fueran mi amor por ti. Pero tú no puedes amarme. No puedes amar a un zoquete estúpido que no te salvó cuando tuvo la ocasión."

Las amargas lágrimas del chico impactaban sobre la corteza de una rama, su cabeza impactaba repetidas veces contra el tronco principal. Se sujetaba el pecho con ambas manos. Sus labios graznaban dolor e incomprensión.

-Te amo, te amé y te amaré. Thalia, te amo, te amo, Thalia, Thalia.-El nombre de la chica era pronunciado con suma lentitud.-Thalia, Te añoro, vuelve, no me dejes. Thalia.-Sollozó.-Thalia. ¡Thalia! No me dejes, espérame, dime algo, mándame una señal. Thalia. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Thalia.

No puede parar de repetir su nombre solo desea que el dolor se calme. Que ella lo calme.

-No me dejes. Respóndeme, una señal.

El cuerpo del chico temblaba incontroladamente, la impotencia le recorría.

No puedo abrir los ojos, ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Estoy soñando?

¡Luke! ¿Por qué lloras? No me puedo mover. ¿Qué te ocurre? Susurra mi nombre ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?

¡Luke! ¡Escúchame!, ¿ no puedes?, no…

¿Estoy pensando?

Luke, Luke, te quiero. Luke, escúchame.

¿Qué me ocurre?

¡Luke! No llores… Luke… No… No llores por mí. Te quiero. Luke… No, no, por favor, para. No. No llores.

No puedo mantenerme despierta… ¿Qué me ocurre?

Luke, te amo.

La impotencia que sentía se convirtió en rabia y la rabia lo llevó al error. Soltó el tarro desde la rama. Este impactó contra el suelo rompiéndose en miles y miles de pedacitos de cristal. El veneno hizo una marca allí donde calló. Se cuela entre la tierra y llega a las raíces del pino. Estas lo absorben.

El chico salta desde la rama, cae al suelo, pero no se hiere. Si lo hace, no da muestras, tal vez no siente el dolor. Su corazón, palpitando de angustia, lo eclipsa.

-Ya veo que tú no me quieres.

Su comentario es escuchado únicamente por el pino, por Thalia. Que se retuerce de dolor. Como su corazón, como el corazón del y como una vez se amaron, se siguen amando. Dos corazones rotos. Que palpitan. Palpitando juntos. Palpitando de dolor.

Palpitando el uno por el otro. Llorando el silencio, silenciando el llanto.


End file.
